Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ultrathin photoelectric switch.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, keyboard switches include a movable contact piece, a static contact piece, a keycap, and a button. The button often presents in the form of a guide pin, which has a relatively large thickness, leading to high material consumption. The button is disposed at the bottom center of the keycap. When the edge of the keycap is pressed, the button cannot move downward smoothly and steadily, so the contact and conduction between the movable contact piece and the static contact piece are unreliable. In addition, both the movable contact piece and the static contact piece are metals, which tend to be oxidized, causing bad contact.